<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss and Make Up (or Makeout) by Condensedcream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205595">Kiss and Make Up (or Makeout)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condensedcream/pseuds/Condensedcream'>Condensedcream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Improper handling of firearms, M/M, Polyamory, introductions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Condensedcream/pseuds/Condensedcream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s Yozora?” Riku looked crestfallen. “I thought you said we looked the same.”</p><p>“I guess not exactly the same,” Sora said. “But the overall vibe? Yeah.”</p><p>Yozora did look like Riku, if Riku had been stretched out and stored in someone’s attic for five years. Dusty, faded. Still equally handsome.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora/Yozora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss and Make Up (or Makeout)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sora has two hands (and probably a vestigial tail).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sora dreamt at length of introducing Yozora to Riku. He wanted to watch their eyes meet and see sparks fly, but never stopped to consider that the sparks might not be the romantic type.</p><p>The possibility struck him as his ears picked up a familiar voice in the distance as he headed for the usual intersection he met Yozora at.</p><p>Riku.</p><p>Loud and clear, not quite yelling, but <i>yelly</i>. The way he tended to be when his temper was getting the best of him, impulse control burning away. There was only one person around that he could be getting yelly at, who was exactly the last person Sora wanted Riku doing that to.</p><p>Sora hurried along.</p><p>His dreams were replaced by the startings of a nightmare as he spotted Riku’s back. He was hunched forward, bristling like an alley cat but decidedly more well armed than one. His keyblade glinted under lamplight as he raised it, readying to lunge forward in a motion Sora could read at a distance.</p><p>Yozora, Sora had less of a read on. But there was no ozone sizzle in the air, and Sora figured that was the best thing he could ask for. There was still a chance to salvage his dream.</p><p>“Riku,” Sora yelled, his voice bouncing with his steps. “Don’t you hit him!”</p><p>Riku startled, shoulders dropping as he looked to see where the voice was coming from. The cold ire in his expression lessened, and he spared Yozora a sidelong glance before he took off in a sprint to meet Sora. They met halfway, chests heaving and eyes bright with excitement as they took each other in.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here,” Riku said, putting himself squarely in front of Sora to shield him.</p><p>“As if I haven’t been trying to do that for ages,” Sora said, peering around Riku.</p><p>Yozora looked to be admiring his own cuticles, with nothing better to do.</p><p>“We need to at least get away from that guy,” Riku urged, beginning to herd Sora backwards. “Come on, get moving.”</p><p>Sora sighed quietly and raised his hands, rested them against Riku’s chest to stop his crowding. Running away from Yozora was nearly as bad an idea as yelling at him.</p><p>“Give me a second to talk to Yozora.”</p><p>“That’s Yozora?” Riku looked crestfallen. “I thought you said we looked the same.”</p><p>“I guess not exactly the same,” Sora said. “But the overall vibe? Yeah.”</p><p>Yozora did look like Riku, if Riku had been stretched out and stored in someone’s attic for five years. Dusty, faded. Still equally handsome.</p><p>“This guy has been staring a hole in my head for months—”</p><p>“That’s not so bad,” Sora cut in. </p><p>“He threw a gun at me once,” Riku said.</p><p>“Like, shot at you?”</p><p>“No, he threw it.”</p><p>“Huh. Maybe he thought you were me,” Sora said with a shrug.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Uh, you know what, I bet it was something totally else.”</p><p>“No, wait—”</p><p>“Hear me out, Riku. Yozora's rough around the edges, I get it. But he's working through it."</p><p><i>Like you did</i>, Sora thought. Yozora wasn't the only person who'd hurt him in an effort to save him.</p><p>“Is he what happened to your lip?” Riku asked, more concerned than angry.</p><p>“Oh, that…” Sora reached up, touched the split and swollen spot. “Technically?”</p><p>Riku’s eyes went wide.</p><p>“His love language is different!”</p><p>It had a lot more teeth.</p><p>Riku’s eyes stayed wide, his cheeks coloring a faint pink.</p><p>"I’m kinda feeling like right now isn’t the best time to have this conversation, though," Sora said, watching Riku search for a response.</p><p>Sora already had this conversation with Riku anyway, but only in his head. Repeated and perfect, the environment simple and neutral, like he was introducing two cats for the first time. They’d do their cautious sniffing and sizing up, Sora there to mediate and prepared to pet and calm them as they warmed to one another.</p><p>His vision ended with Yozora and Riku kissing, which was perhaps a little too idealistic. Now he’d be happy to get through this without blood being drawn.</p><p>Riku rested a hand on Sora’s shoulder and squeezed. His hold was absent-minded and tighter than it needed to be, nervous and self-soothing. Sora rolled his shoulder once, smiled when Riku came back to himself and eased his grip.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s alright. You’re worried and that makes total sense. We can talk more about this later, when we're not all worked up."</p><p>Sora put a hand over Riku’s, thumbed it gently while he watched Riku gather his words.</p><p>“I don’t trust him," Riku confessed, low and uneasy.</p><p>“<i>I</i> trust him,” Sora said gently.</p><p>“You trust… a little too much at times."</p><p>"It's worked out for me so far. I kept trusting you, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, even when you shouldn't have."</p><p>Riku pursed his lips after that. Sora could see the guilt brewing, a storm building in strength.</p><p>“Hey, listen,” Sora said, moving his hands to hold Riku’s face. “Let’s slow down for a second. There’s no crisis, alright? No big bad to fight. It’s only us here.”</p><p>“I can leave,” Yozora called.</p><p>The interruption jerked Riku’s attention away, his brows knitting in sharp irritation.</p><p>“Be my guest,” Riku called back.</p><p>“I’m not going to. Just letting you know I can.”</p><p>Sora wished he had chameleon eyes so he could stare daggers at both of them.</p><p>“I’m trying to have a moment here,” Sora hollered.</p><p>Yozora took to scrutinizing the back of his glove. Sora huffed and nibbled the inside of his lower lip.</p><p>“Anyway, back to the important stuff,” Sora said. “I missed you, and I’m happy we’re together again, okay?”</p><p>Riku’s expression relaxed at the words, his eyes turning soft and puppyish in the way they always did when Sora reassured him.</p><p>“I still don’t trust him,” Riku said.</p><p>“And that’s fine. All I’m asking is you give him a chance.”</p><p>Riku nodded before he leaned in, lips pressing to Sora’s. And while he wasn’t the best with words, he was the best with touch. Every kind word Sora had told him he returned twofold.</p><p>“Now how about we get you properly introduced?” Sora asked when they parted from their kiss.</p><p>“Don’t expect too much,” Riku said, moving to Sora’s side as he looked to Yozora. “But I’ll try and play nice.”</p><p>"Keep your claws in and things will be hunky dory."</p><p>Sora grinned and led Riku by the hand towards Yozora. He made it a few yards before Riku was ducking in close, murmuring against his ear.</p><p>“He looks like he burns up ants with a magnifying glass for fun.”</p><p>Sora snorted back a laugh, turning it into a clearing of his throat when Yozora looked at him.</p><p>“I did the same thing, I can’t judge,” Sora said, talking out of the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“The difference is he looks like he still does it.”</p><p>Sora nudged Riku’s side with his elbow to shush him. This was progress, though. Riku's sass was better than his sorrow.</p><p>Sora’s stomach fluttered with something bigger than butterflies as he met Yozora’s eyes and received a near-smile. They fluttered faster when he thought about Riku and Yozora at the same time, both of them smiling.</p><p>“Yozora,” Sora said cheerfully. “This is Riku. And Riku, this is Yozora.”</p><p>Yozora and Riku did not shake hands. They stood face to face, Riku oddly small in comparison but strong in spirit. Sora watched his hand, watched the fingers clench. Unclench. Yozora stared at him like an ant he very much wanted to turn a magnifying glass and high noon sun on.</p><p>Sora reached for Yozora’s wrist, his fingers not long enough to wrap around it. He took Riku’s next as he brought the two together. Riku’s hand rested on top of Yozora’s like a dead fish.</p><p>“Yozora,” Sora started over. “This is Riku, my boyfriend. He means a lot to me.”</p><p>Riku’s hand went marginally less dead.</p><p>“And Riku, this is Yozora. He’s my—” Sora paused and looked to Yozora with a wordless question.</p><p>“Boyfriend,” Yozora answered.</p><p>Sora beamed.</p><p>“My boyfriend as well! Who also means a lot to me. So, with that...”</p><p>Their hands dropped away when Sora let go.</p><p>“It would make me very happy if you two got along,” Sora hissed through his teeth, grin set in place.</p><p>The mention had Yozora and Riku grabbing for one another, their ensuing handshake brusque and painful looking. Bones weren’t supposed to be squeezed like that.</p><p>“See, that wasn’t so bad,” Sora said. “It’s not like I was expecting you to kiss and make up.”</p><p>Yozora shrugged. Riku massaged his own fingers where they’d been crushed.</p><p>“Unless you wanted to?” Sora ventured.</p><p>It earned him a withering look from them both. Sora gave them a sheepish shrug. It was worth a try. Once things were settled and calm, he’d talk them into a do-over. One that might end with a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>